Small Does Not Always Equate to Weak
by Hitomishiri Eien
Summary: Do you ever have a great idea and run out of stamina half way through? Naruko certainly didn't.


Small does not always equate to weak. In fact, some of the deadliest creatures to roam this planet are incredibly tiny. Powerful toxins hidden behind their cute exteriors, they're capable of hunting down and killing a grown man and then some. And some are _very_ aggressive.

The two of them would never have been alone together in an original context. They were supposed to be catching up on school work with Onoda, who at the last minute had called and, apologizing frantically, informed them that his mother had plans for him he'd been unaware of.

Which left Naruko and Imaizumi glaring across the table at each other over the pretense of doing homework. While the red head ranted on and on about their work load, Imaizumi attempted to actually get something done, eventually managing to tune him out.

Until he started shouting in his ear.

"Hey Annoying-zumi, are you even listening? How do I do this problem?" Turning to tell Naruko off, he noticed just how close the other was. That bare hint of a pause before shouting at him to piss off.

And he did, for a while. Instead taking it upon himself to rummage through every drawer he could find and call out its contents. Imaizumi felt exactly as if he was babysitting a 2 year old as he watched Naruko toss his things everywhere, preferring to clean it up later than to have the red head in his ear. Of course he ran out of things to pull apart and was right back where he'd started.

"Hey hotshot, how do I work this problem?" The taller glared past the red head at his disheveled room.

"You are the problem." He muttered as he tried once again to focus on his work.

Naruko leant heavily on him, elbow digging rather painfully between his shoulder blades as he whined "Oi, c'mon. You're almost done and I've barely started. Help me out here, hotshot."

He kept his eyes glued to the page.

"Oiiiiii~, are you listening," leaning in closer.

Eyes on the page.

"Oiiiiiii," closer yet.

Eyes on the page.

"Hey hotshot," in his ear, a harsh loud whisper.

Eyes open wide.

"You listening?"

A tingling ran down from Imaizumi's ears, down his spine, and farther down still and finally he pushed the red head off and yelled at him to piss off, again. Instead Naruko just grinned and leaned in once more.

"Ha, what, am I bothering you hotshot?" A smirk of a grin graced his lips, "I can keep it up if you don't help me."

The taller gulped hard when his mind drifted way off course. The tingling built into a steady heat as the red head pestered him and he tried to shift away to hide it. And the sprinter leans in for the kill.

Like someone had fired a starting gun, the ace-wannabe backed up so fast he should have won a medal. Very much like a lion, Naruko chased after him right up to the bed, the dark haired teen unsure of what to do with something that small and yet that, rather incredibly, intimidating coming after him. His mouth went dry.

Imaizumi finds himself unconsciously drawing back as Naruko leans further into him. His heart skipping a beat as a watches that iconic devilish grin draw up over fangs he's sure are meant for his neck.

"What's wrong? Scared, Annoying-zumi?" A smirk in his flushed ear. Terror was a more apt term, knowing there is something to be afraid of and waiting for it to attack.

A hard gulp followed small fingers pulling at his shirt buttons, undoing them one-by-one like their wearer. He can't tell if he's falling or being pushed but soon enough he's flat on his back staring up at his attacker. Fingers tighten in the bed sheets.

He's thinking of a comeback, anything to gain some purchase on this slippery descending slope.

"You're still a midget." And he bites his tongue and groans internally, Naruko leans into his neck.

"Big things come in small packages," and he sinks in.

_Like poison_, the raven thinks as a trail of fire burns down his neck and over his chest. He mutters curses that never break past his lips and that wicked tongue draws lower still, stopping a moment or two to unfasten and tear away what's in his path, and continues to leave invisible scars.

A small dying sound rises out of Imaizumi

What he lacks in size he makes up for in personality. Red and roaring like a fire, you'll hear him long before you see him, and see him long before you _see _him. And right now Imaizumi could feel him burning scars into his skin where they met and his fingers traced.

Lips locked they found each other falling, or, one falling the other pushing, until Imaizumi was flat on his back with Naruko situated far too comfortable between his legs. That lanced tongue danced across his jaw and down his neck, stopping to bite along the sides and over his collarbone. A low hiss escaping as he did the stuff with this thing and then they had the sex and there was lots of noise.

Third times the fucking charm right.

So basically the plot for this one is that Naruko and Onoda are going to go over to Imaizumi's house to catch up with work they missed during the camp. Naruko's kind of "out of it" on the way over and almost as soon as they get to Imaizumi's, Onoda's mom calls with plans she had for the poor boy that he never knew of. So now you got Naruko and Imaizumi stuck in the same room under the pretense of studying and the whole time Naruko's watching Imaizumi and all those little curves of his face and the way his mouth turns when he gets to a hard problem and he keeps wanting to feel it, wants that under his fingers. And so he takes it. Now Imaizumi over here has no clue what the fuck is going on the poor guy just wants to do his fucking homework and here you have this midget horny red head jumping over the goddamn table trying to feel him up and he's having none of that shit. But ya know, fiery fucking red heads. How can you resist, right? So Naruko is sitting here, literally sitting on, Imaizumi trying to get into his pants and Imaizumi's trying to figure right from wrong and also just what the fuck is going on and he's starting to HAHAHHAHAHAHAH like it that gay ass mother fucker and so finally he starts giving some sugar back to Naru-chan and Naru's like "aw hell fucking yeah" and jumps the gun further and Imaizumi just sits back and lets himself be taken in by the "whirlwind of poison in his system" and then finally there's something about blowjobs and maybe dicks in asses and they fuck and have a grand time and shit and maybe epilogue with them being awkward or well weakzumi being awkward because he's always "kept his eyes on the prize" and never thought about girls or dating and Naruko's just like "I so fucking topped his candy ass last night I am the fucking shit."

Naruko's mind is far beyond "off in the distance" as he trails Onoda. He's mostly thinking about the inter-high – he tries to convince himself he is, anyway – but in the corner of his mind he's thinking about something else entirely. And he's telling himself its beyond wrong, that he should be thinking about girls – making it worse when it calls to mind the image of his fascination girded in lace and sheer. _That'd be nice._

"Naruko-kun, did you hear?"

He nearly topples off his bike, pulling all the way out the back of his mind. "Sorry, what Onoda?"

The boy gives an apologetic smile, "I said my mom called with plans for me. I had no idea and I'm really sorry, but I have to head back home now." After a several short bows Onoda turns and heads back home.

The original context of their travel was to make up the work they had missed during camp at Imaizumi's house. On any other day Naruko would have just turned and head home on his own,


End file.
